


A Solid Nine

by kastron (decidueye)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, hot chocolate and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decidueye/pseuds/kastron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is sat in the far corner of the café, nursing a hot chocolate when Danny walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Solid Nine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theron09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theron09/gifts).



Isaac is sat in the far corner of the café, nursing a hot chocolate when Danny walks in. He’s carrying a list of orders, praying that the barista can translate his boss’ chicken scratch and cursing lousy work experience ‘opportunities’, but the sight of thick, curly hair and morose puppy dog eyes stops him in his tracks.

“How long has he been here?” Danny asks the barista, nodding subtly towards Isaac’s table. The barista grimaces with a sharp intake of breath.

“Almost three hours, now.” He replies, tone sympathetic. “He’s on his fourth. A friend of yours?”

Danny hesitates. They’d been spending a lot more time together recently, what with Jackson taking off on some journey of self-discovery and Lydia hauling him over to Scott’s table at lunchtimes in some bizarre attempt to expand his “circle”, but he doesn’t quite know whether he’d go as far as _friends_ , at least not yet. Isaac smiles at Danny over his fries; shares exasperated looks with him as Lydia and Stiles bickered about subjects that went way over his head; makes the occasional dry remark that would cause a burst of surprised laughter, no matter how side-lined Danny felt in this new, mysterious social group. But there are secrets, and not just the ones that everyone is keeping from him, and no matter how hard he tries, he just can’t get close. Danny’s confusion must have shown on his face, because the barista gives him a knowing look, placing a 7th cup in the trays he was using for Danny’s order.

“I see.” The barista smirks, and Danny wants to glare but instead finds himself flushing. He gestures to the extra cup. “You might as well take that over to him, if you’ve got time; he’s due another in the next five minutes, anyway.” Danny stares at the cup, and then at Isaac’s table.

“Right…thanks.” He says, dropping the money on the counter and picking up the trays, distracted.

“Go get him!” the barista calls out, and Danny chokes and rolls his eyes. Luckily, Isaac doesn’t hear, gaze fixed on his own, now empty cup. Danny places the refill in front of him, and Isaac starts, looking up with wide, almost frightened eyes until he registers Danny’s soft smile and sympathetic eyebrows.

“Marshmallows and whipped cream, huh? That’s a pretty solid ‘9’on the scale of bad days.” Isaac snorts derisively, but it turns into something of a sniffle, and Danny frowns.

“You could say that.” Isaac mutters into his fresh cup, dipping his nose into the cream grazing the top. Danny averts his gaze; now is probably not the time to be thinking about how cute his almost-friend looks when he’s depressed and whether or not it would be inappropriate to lick the foam from around Isaac’s mouth.

“You want to talk about it?” Isaac shakes his head sullenly, and Danny sighs, placing his trays on the table and digging into his pocket. Once he finds his keys, he dangles them in front of Isaac’s face, and is met with a quizzical look.

“Take them. I’ve got to go back to work now, but this place is going to be closing soon and you’re clearly wanting an escape from some place, right?” A short nod. “Well, my mom and sister are visiting relatives right now, so my house is empty. I’ll be back in four hours, and I’ve got a DVD collection that’s proven to be a good distraction. I’d say ask Jackson, but…” Danny gives the other boy a lopsided smile, and Isaac’s hand closes tentatively around the keys, as though Danny might snatch them back.

“Thanks…” he murmurs. “I guess…I’ll just finish this then.” Danny beams.

“Great! I gotta run, if I don’t get back to work in the next 5 minutes I’m sure I’m gonna get fired…but I’ll see you later!”

Danny practically skips out of the door, only just catching the barista’s thumbs up as Issac stares after him, fingers idly stroking the cup Danny had brought him.

 


End file.
